The present invention relates to color encoding filters, and more particularly, to such filters when used with a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor.
As described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 118,301, filed Feb. 4, 1980, in the name of R. Rhodes, the use of vertical stripe encoding filters with a non-integral relationship to the CCD photosensors causes a moire pattern, resulting from the beat between the vertical stripes and the vertical columns of the CCD image sensors. When the image sensors are scanned to provide the camera output, a signal is generated which has frequency components that are related to both the fundamental of the beat frequency and to harmonics thereof when viewing a colored area. These frequencies in the signal contain the chroma information, but if applied to a display device would cause an undesirable vertical stripe pattern when viewing color areas.
It is therefore desirable to reduce the visible vertical stripes.